Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24664052-20140817092635
Day I – Astronomy stations have detected extraterrestrial activity within the vicinity of our planet. Day III – Extraterrestrial activity confirmed, the Maiandra Telescope Station had a visual sighting of an alien ship. Speculated to be a Mothership because of its size, but is strangely without any ship escort. Day IV – Mothership came to a full stop 10 miles above the outskirts of the city of Saint Mihiel. For two months, the doors to the Mothership remained closed, and it just remained hovering above the Saint Mihiel skyline. The Corossanian government, after much consideration, decided to cut their way inside the ship. There were many crazy theories about what could be inside the ship, and the answer is about to be unfolded. The whole world is watching... Saint Mihiel, Corossania, 5:00 PM (The Task Force Alpha led by Lieutenant Colonel Hans Hausel, prepare to enter the hole the Engineer Corps has carved in the shutdoor of the Mothership. The task force is equipped with automatic rifles, hazmat suits and flashlights.) Hausel: Alright, boys, let’s go... (Task Force moves in, later they had gone in deep inside the ship, where the light can barely enter) SF (Special Forces) Operative 1: It’s too dark in here even with the flashlight. SF Operative 2: And that we don’t know... Hausel: Quiet on the net! (gives a hand signal to stop. The task force stops) ... Hausel: Do you hear that? SF Operative 3: Yeah, sounds like moaning.... (The task force moves to the direction of the moans. Soon they came into the view of....new strange creatures) Hausel: Mon dieu.... (The task force sees a huge crowd of aliens jailed in darkness, not knowing what to do) HQ (radio): Task Force, report... Hausel (radio): We’ve got....stranded passengers here...alien...but mamono too.... HQ (radio): Give us a description, over.... (An alien mamono comes near a SF Operative. The Operative aims his FAMAS F1 rifle) Hausel: (to soldier) No, Seeger, stand down, just maintain a distance. We don’t want to startle her. (to radio) HQ, they’re bipedal...uhhmm (gets close examination of the recently discovered monster)...they have insectoid characteristics like those devil bugs, but they look more like prawns... hell, we don’t know, that’s why we call it alien. HQ (radio): Ask them for their commander... Hausel: (to prawn, speaking in sign and vocal language. An operative is standing by neside him, aiming his rifle at her just n case...) Umm...miss....where could we find you commander? (The monster was startled and ran away into the crowd. Hausel looked around the crowd. They are aimless, confused, lost and frightened. This would not be happening if their leaders are around...) Hausel: HQ, we haven’t found their command... Operative 4: What? Hausel: If their leaders are still around, they would know what to do. Operative 5: What if.... Hausel (radio): Ummm...HQ... HQ (radio): Yes, Task Force? Hausel (radio): Bring in a drone, over... HQ (radio): Affirmative.... (minutes later, a small spy drone was sent further inside the Mothership. Time passed, and the drone’s findings confirmed Hausel’s thoughts. The command module is empty. They tried to find the sick bay, only to find it also empty, even of supplies. There was no leadership.) Hausel: Mon dieu, I was right. (the strange monsters curiously looked to them, having lately noticing them) Operative 1: (raises rifle) Sir, should I fire? Hausel: No, from their body language, they are not coming to attack. They’re just curious... (meanwhile, down on the ground) Saint Mihiel City Hall, currently temporary operating base for Corossania Rapid Reaction Force, civilian and military officials are answering the newsmen’s answers... Corossania General: Latest status reports were coming in that the aliens....are without a leader. We speculate that they have been abandoned and were stranded on our airspace since. They are malnourished and at a loss on what to do. On the other hand, they are not very hostile, but they keeping their distance from our search team... (Crowd murmurs) Newsman: Has the Parliament come to a decision what to do with the alien monsters? Corossania General: As of now, the Parliament is at a loss as well. We still don’t know exactly how they will react if they are brought outside the Mothership. Right now, the Prime Minister is contacting a WCA hero to speak with the aliens. If the WCA envoy could persuade them, the Corossanian Air Force will begin an operation to ferry them down to the sparsely-populated Maiandra Foothills... (Okay, as a Parliament, everyone can vote if the aliens should be ferried down or not...)